


Wreck It

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Diapers, F/M, Fisting, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Tit Sucking, Vaginal Fisting, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito needs Rio for something but turns out it's just a plan that Vector has made and hypnotized the Tenjo brothers for his own fun time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck It

Kaito and Haruto invited Rio over for some fun time; she thinks it is to duel and so does her squid haired brother Ryoga. Haruto is waiting with Kaito and then someone is knocking so they go to the door. 

"Rio babe hey." Kaito says and Rio smiled a little "So uh what did you need?" 

Kaito and Haruto are smiling weird; it really is weird for Kaito to smile for so long. "Yeah can you smell this?" Rio smells the cloth and feels dizzy and passes out in his arms. 

"Brother why are we doing this?" Haruto is right why is he and Kaito replies sweetly "because I'm horny." he says and picks Rio up and takes her to his room, Haruto follows them. 

"And you're going to have your first time my little eight year old bro." He starts to take off Rio's clothes and it exposes her pink round pussy, her hot pink nip, nips.

Haruto asks, "Can I suck on the titties?" Haruto puts a hand on Rio's breast, soft as his mom's. Haruto's little mind wonders if they taste the same. He licks her softly but Rio wakes up. 

Kaito holds her down "Shhh" Kaito says but that does not stop Rio from thrashing and calling for Ryouga. "Ryouuuga!" Rio yells and kicks Kaito in the balls; his galaxy pride is wounded as he falls down.

"Yeah just imagine Ryouga doing it if you need to ok?" He says standing up weakly griping his balls. "I'm going to tie you down ok?" and Rio gets up and runs kicking them away. 

This could not be Kaito. "You aren't Kaito!" Rio yells and Kaito says "I am." Then he must be under some spell. 

A big crash happens through the window. "It me Vector!" Vector says, "I did it! I turned Kaito horny!" He walks over and looks at Rio's chest "I like these big woobles." he rubs them and Rio moans by accident.   
"Whoa the woobles made you moan." Vector says and handcuffs Rio. "Ok I'm ready to watch the fuck, fuck!" He sits and twitches his legs. "Wait! Kaito and Haruto before you bang that sexy body!" He whips out his dick "Thanks had to get my cock out!" He starts jerking it off as Haruto starts to lick Rio's boobies. 

Kaito is licking the pussy; he shoves his lips onto it and sucks the pussy off. All the pussy juices leaking into his mouth, he's getting so horn, horn. "Aah... mmm Rio you taste so good." Haruto is sucking on the tits of Rio and thinks of their dead mom.   
Haruto whines "Mommy!" and pre-cums a little in his pants. 

Vector is giggling "Hehe why don't you clean up your baby boy Rio?" Rio's eyes are pissed as bloody fuck. "Gross as if I would!" Haruto squeezes Rio's chest yelling mommy and to clean his dirty "diaper" Rio wants to believe this is just really fucked up roleplay.

"Uhm.. no." 

Kaito smiles "That's okay..." he takes off Haruto's pants and takes his eight-year-old length extension in his mouth. He starts to give his brother a baby blowjob. 

"...I'm so disgusted." Rio stared at the two brothers going at it;

Vector smiled "Oh! Oh! I will make you scream then!" He shoves his whole fist into Rio "Yell my name Merag! Yell Vector and then say oh my god Vector makes my little wet hole so tight and horny!" He pulled his handy dandy hand out. 

"Whoo! Nice and soaked!" He plunges his dick in dry after taking off his pants.

"Yeah yeah! Fuck yeah!" He thrusts in and out with rough fucks as he rocks her body like an earthquake. He trembles like a tremor and he orgasms like a watering can all-leaking into her like a leaky faucet! All nice and sticky like a creamy donut. He adds some sprinkles, it is his dick flavoring! He spasms and creams her like a birthday cake and blows into her like candles. 

"Thanks!" Vector leaves and the Tenjo's spell breaks as Kaito is sucking his brother. 

"Oh god.." Kaito says and vomits all over his shaft as Haruto cums, the vomit and cum fighting like great white sharks for dominance, a green and white mess is all over them.   
Rio just walked away to go find Ryouga so he could kick Vector's ass for that. 

"Fuck Vector." Kaito says as he finishes vomiting and Haruto finishes cumming. 

"I would..." Haruto said and Kaito yelled "Haruto!" Haruto was a horny devil just like Ryouga said when he baby-sat last time. 

Kaito would scold him later... for all this stuff but first Vector was an asshole... getting off to sick gross stuff.


End file.
